


Wine

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a date, Dom takes Elijah home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Vin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263973) by [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit)
  * Inspired by [Vin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263973) by [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit). 



“Would you like to come in?” Elijah asked softly.

Dom’s eyes widened in surprise. “Yes,” he said, before Elijah could rescind the offer. He stepped into a small living room, marveling at his luck.

“Would you like some wine?”

“Yes, please.”

Elijah disappeared into the kitchen and came back out with two glasses of red wine. “To us,” he said, clinking his glass against Dom.

“Us?” Dom asked, as Elijah took a sip.

“Did you think I invited you in here just for wine?”

Dom let out a laugh. “No, I guess not.”

“Bed, then?”

“Nowhere else I’d rather be.”


End file.
